Soccer Camp
by Ritsuka84
Summary: Read the inside
1. This sucks

Summary: Riku hates his school's soccer team. He finds them to be the schools biggest embarassmet, so he plays pranks on them. But when Riku went to far on one of his pranks, his principal is fed-up with Riku and his pranks and he sends Riku to soccer camp with the soccer team...but will Riku's view on his soccer team change?

Rated M: For adult language, Adult content, and you'll find out more as you read

Soccer camp  
Chapter 1

"Will Riku Matsuda come to the principals office," said over loud speakers that echo through out the whole school.

"Well, what have you done to them this time Riku-san?"

I see all these students stare and the glare at me as I walked to the principle's office. I also hear some teens whispering about me as i walked by.

As if you couldn't tell this is not my first time i've gotten in trouble, I've gotten in trouble at school more then a fue times. This would be the 10th. So I'm not the most well behaved guy at this retarded school.

I hate our soccer team, I don't even support them. They suck anyway and besides they're just an embarrassment to the whole school. So I just pull pranks on them. Today would have been...

"Riku how could you dig holes on the soccer field!" my stepfather said trying to sound as calm as possible.

Digging holes in the soccer field.

"Do I really have to tell you a thousand times Yogi, that I don't like them. They suck! I just did them favor." I grumbled as i crossed my arms and leaned into my chair.

"Yeah and Yogi did you a huge favor for me too. Would you like to tell him yourself, Yoji?" Principal Cid said with a Mischievous grin.

Yogi sighed for a moment, "Sure," he said nodding, suddenly looking towards my direction. I  
gulped.

Oh no! Not that military camp my mother has been threatening me about for 3 weeks if I didn't change my attitude.

"Me and your Principal decided to signed you up for soccer camp. So..."

"Hopefully, it changes you whole view on the soccer team." Cid said, cutting Yogi off.

"Plus, I already paid for it...so no backing out of it. Besides your Principal said that it's not refundable. Sorry Riku."

"So pack your bags Riku, you're going to soccer camp." Cid said with an evil smirk.

_OH FUCK!!_

* * *

I walked more like struggled my way out my carport with two big blue suitcases in one hand and three big blue bags the other. Watching as the bus slowly arrived in front of my light-gray apartment. I feel a little gust of wind blow through my hair as the bus doors slide open with a creek.

"This should be interesting." I said to my self, letting out a relaxed sigh as I climb aboard the  
bus.

As I walked the short line, ignoring everyone's glares, trying to find a seat to set on that didn't have anyone on it. I Look on the right finally noticing an empty seat in front of two boys with spiky hair that I've never seen at my school before.

They must be the invisible types.

They looked almost a like, well besides one had blonde hair and the other brunet. Though the brunet seemed a bit not so excited as he looked out the window. The blonde seemed to have huge headsets around his ears nodding his head with the beat of music and seemed more laid back.

Complete Opposites

As I started walking to the seat I then notice two very blue eyes staring at my direction coming from the brunet that is siting next to the blonde boy. But he made some strange shocked expression and looks out the window once again. I just cock my head to the side trying to figure out what the hell that was all about.

I set my bags aside as i sat down on the empty seat in front of the two spiky haired teens. Looking behind me, watching the two spiky haired boys once more.

"Man I love this song. It is so awesome. Man this Jesse McCartney can sing. Get your, get your shine on. Get your, get your shine on. How am I doing so far eh, Sora?" the blonde asked with a smile.

"Greaat, you sound just like him." The brunet said sarcastically rolling his eyes, still looking out the window but with a smile.  
The blonde just glared in reply. Slowly noticing the third party watching the two.

"Hay, look," The blonde whispered as he nudged the brunet, "Someone seems to be interested in us." The blonde whispered as he pointed towards me.

"So I haven't seen you at any soccer tournaments, are you new?" The brunet asked with a smirk.  
"No. I really don't wanna be here today."

"Oh reall, now why is that?" the brunet asked with a somewhat harsh tone.

"I'm not a soccer fan."

"Hay, wait a minute! You're that jackass who dug holes into the soccer field. I hope you know my friend here almost broke his ankle because of your stupid stunt." The blonde said.

"Yeah i know he's Riku Matsuda. HE'S T-!!" The brunet said angrily, stopping him self at mid sentence.

"So...um since you know my name. What's yours." I said trying to smile, scratching the back of my head in a uncomfortable manner. Nice way to make friends to people who hate you.

"I'm Roxas," the blonde replied.

"And you?"

"NONE of your business, dumb ass!" The brunet said as his face turned red from frustration. He inhaled slowly and exhaled to calm him self from doing really, really, really evil things to me. Instead he looked back out the window with a huff. Roxas just rolled his eyes at the brunet, and sighed.

"Sorry about him. His name is Sora, he's been in the soccer team since he started going to this school. He has this dream to be as good as his hero Kai Masaki and be top dog here. Plus he had a very stressful week. Besides, that Monday you kinda made him look like a complete idiot. So please excuse his antics." Roxas said with a calm smile. I just seem to frown without answering.

"Something wrong?" Roxas asked sympathetically as his smile slowly fades.

"No I'm fine."

"Kids brace your selves!!" The bus driver lady, I think, said.

"Hay Riku." Sora said.

"Yeah."

"You might wanna hold the seat in front of you and lean backwards as hard as you can."

"Wha-." I asked my barely finished, since the bus had stopped so suddenly that I flew into the seat and onto the floor. I looked up noticing Sora smirking and chuckling. He's trying to embarrass me, isn't he?  
"You made my life at school a living hell, now it my turn to return the favor," Sora said with a mischeeveous grin, "Oh and here's your bags Riiiku." bent down to my ear as he whispered those words in my ear, his warm breath tickles my ear.

As he stands up he suddenly throws my bags on top of me making it harder for me to get back up.

"Hell here I come." I whispered to my self as another bag feel on my head.

* * *

AN: Geez i feel so strange making Sora act like that...he's more nice in the game Kingdom hearts...but i feel like i'm trying to go somewhere with his attitude in the story...but...i dunno...I kinda don't like Riku being the one telling the story too...I wrote this frist chapter while i was listening to high school never ends by bowling for soup (like 1,000,000 times over and over) and that was where i got the idea for this story...but some people said when they read my out line that it kinda reminded them of American pie band camp...i don't think so...I hope you guys liked it though...please lemme a review...well hope to see yah in the next chapter


	2. Suckass room Assignments

**Summary**: Riku hates his school's soccer team. He finds them to be the schools biggest embarassmet, so he plays pranks on them. But when Riku went to far on one of his pranks, his principal is fed-up with Riku and his pranks and he sends Riku to soccer camp with the soccer team...but will Riku's view on his soccer team change?

**Last time on SC**: Riku went on the bus for soccer camp and met two teens named Roxas and Sora. Sora doesn't seem to like Riku much because Riku almost broke his ankle and would have killed Sora's dream to become as good Kai Masaki...but why did Riku look so upset when Roxas mentioned that name?

Oh gwad how lame O.o

Suck ass room assignments

Chapter 2

I walked through the hallway's looking for my dorm, but just couldn't seem to find my room number. So desperately searched.

"Yo Riku!" I hear a voice say behind me. So I turned just to see the blonde spiky haired boy known as Roxas.

"Hay! Roxas I can't find my room, could you help me?"

"Sure," he replied, "lemme see."

"Hmmm…" Roxas said rubbing his temples looking like he was thinking a bit to hard for his knowledge.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yep! You're with me and Sora." He said with a gentle smile.

"WHAT!! You mean that…that-that _jerk_ is in the same room as me." I yelled with wide eyes.

"Yeah…um I think it was the principals idea to room us together so Sora could watch over you Riku, that way you don't get into to much trouble." Roxas said with a smirk.

"But I don't need to be baby sat!" I grumbled.

"Don't worry he doesn't like this whole idea either. So I guess that's one thing that you two agree on." Roxas chuckled.

"Okay well let's hope this moth goes by fast." I mumbled.

"Okay Riku just so you know our room is the hardest one to find. It's like a maze. But if you watch the room numbers as you walk by, you should be okay." Roxas said giving me a tour around to find the room. We went left, to right, to right, to left, to left, to left, and we finally got there after passing 1,300 rooms.

"Wow!" I said looking at the beautiful colors and paintings on the walls. Everything was based on the game of soccer. It's sad how dedicated everyone was to this one game. But this is soccer camp.

"Beautifully done eh, Roxas? My dad did this…Roxas?" Said a distant voice, sounding a bit like the brunet that I have met on the bus with the really bad attitude. I see two eyes glaring at me from the corner of the room behind me through a reflection in a glass mirror_. Wait but how long have Roxas been gone?_

"Oh never mind it's just you." Sora scowled.

"Thanks. Nice seeing you too." Riku mumbled under his breath.

"You Riku get the bed on the left hand side."

"But what about you Sora?"

"I can sleep on the floor. I don't really mind."

"Where'd the evil Sora go? While I was on the bus you were extremely rude and cruel towards me."

"That's because you are now part of my team. I have no choice. Even thought you could have kept me or one of my teammates from not coming here from major injury or maybe worse. Besides I won't let my teammates get hurt so sorry for throwing your bags at you…but why try explaining it all to you? I bet you don't understand the meaning of good sportsmen-ship anyway." Sora said.

The way Sora put that it sure reminded me of what my birth father used say to me.

"Sora…why…?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Never mind."

* * *

"Hay Riku, you might wanna start getting change!" Roxas yelled.

"Huh…" I said rubbing my eyes with yawn. I look at my alarm clock that lay on desk on the right of my bed, "but it's 5:00 in the morning. Can't I go back to sleep?"

"We have an assembly, so Riku get out of bed." Sora hissed.

"Oh Riku you've done it. You might wanna get up. When it's Sora's turn to try to get you up, you're in trouble. C'mon Riku, I'm the nice one…Sora not so much. There is a reason they made him team captain. He'll hurt you."

"Okay you win. I'm up," I growled.

"Thank you," Sora said pleased.

"Oh Riku, you're so pretty in the morning." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Haha. Roxas your funny." I growled again

"Okay you two, we gotta go to the assembly before we're late and get consequence 1." Roxas said as he goes behind Sora and me wrapping both arms around our shoulders.

"Don't touch me, Roxas." Sora said as he wiggles Roxas's arm from around his neck.

"What's consequence 1, Roxas?"

"Running 15 laps around the 1,000 yard soccer field." Roxas replied, "And that is not exaggeration. It's seriously 1,000 yards." Riku looked over at Roxas with wide eyes.

* * *

"Okay, teen-agers welcome to soccer camp. First of all, today will just be just warm ups. But tomorrow will be drills and hard-core fun. But before the fun starts, we all have rules and guidelines to follow. But with each rule you brake there will be a consequence.

1. You must be ready and out side at 6:00 and if you are late you have to run in the 1,000-yard game field.

2. You must be present to every practice everyday besides to day since it's only the first day, but the consequence is you get to train one on one with me. Which I assure you, I am not as nice as your team captain is.

3. No fighting with a team captain, a leader, a counselor, a camper and etc. If you do that one person will be stuck, and when I mean stuck I mean walking with you, going to the bathrooms together, being with you 24-7, and with you the rest of the summer.

4. And last but not least have fun and good summer and if you don't well that just means that you will just have a suck ass week," Said the head master, bowing as he walked off stage...and for some reason is walking twards me...OH GOD NO!!

"Hay there. I'm Sora's dad and head-master Hideki Hitoshi. You must Riku, the new comer. Heres a t-shirt that we got you because we're so happy that you have come." Hideki said with a big grin, i try to smile but i'm guessing it looked looked like a 2th grade picture day smile that looks nothing but forced.

_What's up with this guy. Hes acting like my mother when i just came out about being gay and brought home my first girl-guy friend. And gees, must he act like this is my first time at Pride. _

"Sora says you caused alot of trouble to the team, but we can just put that behind us. Plus he thinks your kinda cool," Hideki says.

"Dad i didn't say that! Stop trying to embarass me!"

"Is it working...Sora?"

"Yes." Sora mumbled.

"Then as a father I must be doing my job," Said Mr. Hitoshi, finishing with a satisfied smirk.

_What are they talking about? I'm confused..._


	3. Why Me

**Sora**: Hey guys we're back!!

**Riku**: Yeah and sorry for the long wait...Ritsu was going through what we call writers block. *Crossing his arms and Nods*

**Sora**: Yeah and now she's back and ready to go *shoots Riku a evil glare*....RIKU!

**Riku**: Did I say something wrong?

**Sora**: *Whispers in Rikus ear*

**Riku**: Oh sorry Ritsu. So lets recap from the last chapter shall we?

**Sora**: YES!

**Riku**: And maybe tell us what your dad was implying yesterday, Sora.

**Sora**: No he meant nothing by it....He's just a dummy that i will make sure to hit him with a club next time i see him. =)

**Riku**: You said that so Happily it was kinda scary. O.o

**Sora**:Okay on to the Recap

**Riku**: Sora's dad was weird.

**Sora**: Yep

**Riku**: Soccer is nothing but balls and more balls, no wonder why Sora likes it so much.

**Sora**: Yes! (notices what he just said) Wait, what?

**Riku**: And Sora's a bitch.

**Sora**: Hey!!

**Riku**: You kinda were.

**Sora**: You know what lets let Ritsu do the recap.

**Recap**: Sora and Riku don't see eye to eye but it didn't change the fact that were roomed together. Now they have to live together under the same roof and hopefully not kill each other. Even with the rules that Sora's Father laid out for them. But how long will it be until they break them?

**Sora**: Short recap but okay! Now time for chapter 3! Yay! I cant wait to find out what happens!

**Riku**: Your such a girl!

**Sora**: Shut up.

Chapter 3  
Why me?

Hurry up. Your running to slow!

God Riku how hard is it to kick a ball with out falling on your ass!

Do it again! You wanna kick it toward the goal not straight at the goalie's head!

Ah! Your hopeless Riku!

It's been like this all day. Sora just standing there nagging at me, and it's getting quite annoying. Besides how hard can kicking a freaking ball around get anyway. Obviously really hard since I can do it without falling on my ass or my face. And he's not making it any better on my part. But at least I'm not the only one rolling my eyes at the guy though. Roxas is too. He's getting more annoyed just by the yelling of Sora, but not saying a word about- well pretty much everything. If he doesn't, I will.

Plus he distracted me so much I kept hitting the goalie square on the forehead like ten time. And usually I laugh when the goalie gets hit, but I feel bad for him. Sora told him to sit down for the rest of the coaching, with a icepack that Sora's daddy got for him.

"Riku!"

Oh here we go again...

"SORA WOULD YOU JUST EXPLAIN IN STEAD OF YELLING PLEASE! YOUR GIVING ME A FUCKING HEADACHE!" What a beautiful soul, the boy finally spoke up.

He was the first friend I made in this hell hole, so I feel bad for the blond. We haven't even finish a full day here, and already he has a head-ache.

"Good idea Roxas," Sora said, walking up to Roxas, "Roxas you can go rest for a while. If anyone else is feeling sick or anything feel free to go rest for a while or go to the nurse." the kids looked around like is this a trick of some sort, but stayed where they were standing.

Everyone watch as Roxas grab all his stuff and left. I wish he wouldn't leave that way I'm not stuck here, alone, with the evil team giving me death glares every time they get the chance. I kinda wish he would leave me with these people.

"Now Riku," Oh shit it thought to myself, "I'm gonna be fallowing you and teaching you step by step on everything else we are gonna do tomorrow and every other day since you have absolutely no stamina. And your balance really sucks. Plus some of the beginners here are ten times better then you."

"What if I don't want you near me," I replied feeling as if I were a kid talking back to an authority, out side I look strong but inside I'm shaking like a scared dog.

"Well then I guess your screwed." Sora shot back, "Because I'm doing it whether you like it or not, prick."

OH shit. He's serous.

"Okay team now were gonna do 1 more lap around our half of the field. But this time were gonna '**jog with the ball**.' This will teach you how to '**control the ball' **during the game." Sora said making sure he doesn't say it weirdly, so people don't turn it into some sick minded joke. You could tell just by the way he expressed the words 'jog with the ball' and 'to control the ball.'

But more laps are you serous! We've all done 20 laps, 18 goalie kicks, we played a quick game, then I had to do 20 more for talking back to Sora the Queen bee. I feel like I'm gonna die from running so damn much.

"I know it's tiring and you all hate me right now, but I promise that as soon as that's done we can all have a long break so we can sit back, relax, and talk to friends. And maybe get to know one another."

He's seems so sincere towards them and he's smiling...well more like smirking. He's is so fake and I can see it.

Well of course, I was the last one done since I don't like soccer.

Everyone one was siting down talking and having a good time. But as soon as I sat down the talking ceased. Everyone except Sora glared at me.

From just being here for a day, I'm starting to get use to it. They have pretty much every reason to be mad at me, I stole there clets and throw them away, I hid the goal, I turned off the cold water while they were showering and stole both there clothes and uniforms, dug holes in the soccer field before the big game and nearly broke Sora's ankle, and pretty much anything to keep them from playing and embarrassing the school. So yeah, I'm pretty sure they hate me and I'm god well poud of it.

"So jack-ass," Sora said looking at me, "How was your frist day here?"

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked as nicely as I could. If this is what he calls making my life a living hell...I think I could get used to it. I thought.

"What ever's," Sora said rolling his eyes in a really girlly fashion.

"So Riku...mind telling us why you're here if you hate us so much." A boy with blond hair asked.

"He's here because he was forced by the Princible from he's selfless prank he pulled. Now he is here so I can make his life a living hell." Sora replied before I had a chance to.

"Well, that make's sense," a girl named Naminé said. I know her because she's in my math class. But the rest of these low life's I could care less who they are and I kinda wish I didn't know Naminé.

* * *

Practice was brutal. Sora was a man-bitch. And Roxas the only person I find to be a friend, is asleep. So I'm stuck at here at launch break all alone.

"Hay, I'm forced to sit here by my dad. So don't think anything funny." I suddenly hear Sora say as he drops his launch tray and sits across from me.

"Thanks I guess." Wow he is a daddy's boy.

"Yeah what ever. I'll make sure to eat fast so I don't have to be here longer then I have to."

"Good, but I thought you wanted to to make my life a living hell. Or was that you acting tough."

"What ever." Sora said magically pulling ear phones out of his ass....or well it looked like. Then pressing play on his ipod that was in his pocket all comfy. I could hear the song I hate everything about you by 3 days grace. A little emo for him, but you gotta admit-he has good taste.

We both sat there for about 15 minutes eating and glaring at each other periodically.

* * *

After dreading over launch because Sora was there, I finally met up with Roxas the guy I actually wanted to see.

"Hi Riku," he said running up to catch up to me.

"So...um have you learn anything about the team?"

"Yeah Sora included they're all jerks. Soras a man Bitch and his overly used phrase is 'what ever'....which makes him sound like a girl. He's a complete daddy's boy. Oh and Sora's bi-polar. He listens to emo music to make him feel better about him self...oh and..."

"Okay Riku I get it. You hate him. What else is new." Roxas said as if I pointed out the obvious. He sighs and says, "Maybe if you got to know him you might like him."

"Me and him friends, no thanks." I said trying to hold back the laughter. Roxas should be a comedian, he's hilarious.

"So how's your head?" I asked trying to change the subject. He was obviously up set at me for not trying to be nice to Sora...but for me it's kinda hard. He hates me and I don't want anything to do with im or his pissy team...well besides Roxas. He's a cool guy.

"Um yeah...the nurse told me to rest but I don't take doctors orders. So...I saw you and Sora sitting together. It seem pretty tense with you two. Did you guys have anything to talk about?"

Well that plan backfired on me.

"Nope. His dad forced him to sit there."

"Well did you make any friend's here in soccer camp?"

"No...Sora had to tell them why I'm here, so even the new comers hate me.."

"That's rough. Oh shit Riku, practice starts in like 3 minutes."

There's more....shit.

* * *

I really have to say I would hate to have that much practices in one day...but that's why it's called Soccer camp....it's nothing but soccer...but they will do more stuff in the next chapters....like games that will have nothing to do with soccer...but with running....poor Riku...I'm making him run to much...oh and I had to add 3 days grace I hate everything about you in here...that song fits so well for this story...well If you catch my drift.

Oh and the 1,000 yard field is there so all the teams can practice in peace...so it makes 4 equal soccer fields....i did my math...more like guesstamation....but Sora rather have his team practice when no one is there because a personal reason of Sora's...and since his dad runs the soccer camp it's okay for him to do that....Just letting you know...it's explains that in the next few chapters but i thought i would give you guys a head start on whats going on....and why nobody else is there beside Sora's team...

I don't like how it started but....oh it is gonna get so funny

Next time: Sora is now going to tutor Riku in how to actually play Soccer. But how long will that last? Including when Sora and his mischievous plan about making Riku life there a living hell becomes not just a saying? And what will he do?


End file.
